1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to masks and more particularly, to a mask for eyes that has a natural mineral stone powder contained in a thin flap thereof for producing Holmishis Effect to stimulate the circulation of blood around the user's eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 7-51138 discloses a mask for eyes. According to this design, the mask comprises a mask body, which is formed of a soft material and has pores in the two eye portions thereof. Through the pores, the user can see the outside. This design of mask is simply to mask the user's eyes. It does no help to the user's health.